rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Deylen/MPRP Initiative
This is a time of change, and RPH will be moving forward greatly in the coming days. Thus, it is necessary to change or add to the rules to adapt to the times. That being said, it is my pleasure to announce the MPRP Initiative. What is MPRP? The MPRP Initiative (Main Phase Role Play Initiative) is a new application system coming to RPH. The main phase follows it, and it will be assumed that all other phases will as well. The basic idea of MPRP is to restrict the flow of powerful, infuential, or otherwise common roles to people unable to RP them correctly. MPRP, at its core, is an application system. A template will be added soon after the server comes up. With the creation of Patch RPH, it is natural that many people will want to roleplay complex or uncommon roles. In order to ensure that this does not cause RP quality to drop out of control, MPRP has been created. Application Process Essentially, to roleplay in the main phase or other phases (unless they choose to deny it), players must apply for the role they plan on playing on our forums. Basic roles such as human peasant, an orc grunt, a night elf wisp, a pandaren child, et cetera, will be avaliable with no application. But as a role becomes more powerful (A Kor'kron soldier or SI:7 agent, etc), rare (A high elf or a dark ranger, etc), holds more political power (an archmage or a Shado-pan), then the application will be necessary, and expected to be complex, detailed, and otherwise good. Any role that uses a patch RPH morph will require an application, too. The detail and length of the application varies with role. An archmage application, for example, would be expected to have a biography of no less than 6000 words. A orc sergeant may only require 2000. Although it is not final, the application will look something like this. First name: Middle name: Last name: Class: Age: Eye color: Sexual orientation: Approximate grade point average: Family members (please construct a tree extending to at least great grandparents): Friends (with a brief description of each): Alignment (refer to RPG): Affiliation: Titles (if any apply): Biography (length requirement varies with role, consult staff first): Physical description (please be detailed): Enforcement MPRP will apply to the main phase 24/7. Phases will be assumed to follow MPRP. Phases, however, may deny MPRP so long as they send a message to myself (Deylen) explaining why they do not wish to follow it. This in itself is its own application: if your reason is "I don't like it!" then your phase will be shut down to ensure quality RP. Phase owners under MPRP are expected to enforce it within their phase; if they fail to do so, possible punishments or warnings will ensue. Players must clear their role with a staff member before roleplaying it. If the staff member deems an application to be necessary, you cannot roleplay that character. A character with a denied application, or one that has not been applied for, will add tallies to a "three strike" system that is being adopted. Keep in mind that a staff member's word is final. First strike: Reminder to fix/write the application. Second strike: Deletion of the character and a week ban. Third strike: A month long ban. Afterwards, an offense will result in a permanent IP ban. Grandfather System Since many people on RPH already roleplay characters that would require an application under MPRP, an exception is being made. A character that has been created and roleplayed on for at least five hours before 2014 will be exempt from the process. However, any changes to this character's role will require an application under MPRP. This policy does not apply to phases, however, so make sure to change your phase's lore accordingly or send me a message like described earlier. Feedback? As a new system, many will probably be confused or unhappy with the Main Phase Role Play initiative. Please leave a comment below or message me on Skype and I'll be sure to address you! Category:Blog posts